Cho and Mikey's Prank
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: Just Mikey and I pulling a prank on Raph. Let's see if I survive this.


**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

 **Cho: I've been waiting a looong time for this! I can't believe is finally happening!**

 **Mikey: Is it true? It's happening?**

 **Cho: Oh yes. It's going down.**

 **Mikey: Even the…!**

 **Cho: Shh~! Don't spoil it! Let the readers figure it out!**

 **Mikey: Oh! Right! So…**

 **Mikey and Cho: ON TO THE STORY! [TRIUMPH MUSIC]**

* * *

From within the lair, grumbling could be heard. While the Turtles are out on a mission, Cho is put in charge of preparing a special surprise for a certain hotheaded turtle. A minor set back since Michelangelo was supposed to set the trap. However due Leo deciding to have patrol tonight, of all nights, Cho has no choice but not to only set the trap herself, but try to think of way to avoid any _incidents_ happening to herself setting the prank.

"Stupis Purple Dragons…" Cho mutters to herself as she completes her project. "…I swear, when they come up again, I'm getting first kicks on those damn jerks…"

"Man! That was a waste of time!"

 _Nooooooo~!_

Cho's whole body pales into a winter white. Not only was this horrible timing…but she was in Raph's room! There's no way she could get out without Raph seeing her.

Her phone suddenly vibrates in her back pocket. She snatches it and sees a text from Mikey.

Mikey: Hey! Are you done?!

Cho: Yes… But I'm still in Raph's room!

Mikey: What?! Get out of there!

Cho: He'll see me! And I don't feel like getting pounded for OUR prank!

Mikey: OK! I'll distract him

Cho: No! He'll be suspicious… Wait! I know what to do. You just stand by. Once you see me, go on w/ the plan.

Mikey: Got it!

Cho's fingers go on a rampage as she texts her intelligent boyfriend.

Cho: Don! I need your help! I set a prank in Raph's room, but I'm still in here. Can you please distract him so I can get out? Please~?

A few seconds passed like centuries for the girl until Donnie texts back.

Donnie: Ok…Come to my lab when you get out. Please be careful…

Cho: I LOVE YOU~! XOXO

Donnie: I love you too, princess

Don's voice could be heard through the door following Raph's. Their voices then lead to Don's lab with a slam of the metal doors. Cho takes her chance and peaks her head out the door. Once the close is clear, she closes the door gently and speed walks her way towards Donnie's lab. With a knock, she enters the lab with Don and Raph talking.

"Hi guys!" Cho smiles widely as she tries to keep a straight face.

"Oh hi, Cho!" Don smiles trying to hold a sigh of relirf.

"Hey Cho, where were you?" Raph questioned. Luckily to Don and Cho, Raph is none the wiser.

"I was just in the kitchen getting a snack. Just finished watching another anime. You wanna here how awesome it was?"

The red banded turtle throws his hands up in defense. "Oh no! That's what your boyfriend's for. I'm gonna burn off some steam…"

With that, Raph leaves he lab leaving the couple alone. As soon as he was out the door, Cho leaps towards the purple banded turtle in a tight hug.

"You're the best~!" Cho showers Donnie's face with kisses.

"You know that was very dangerous…" Don tried to scold without the smile his face. "An angry Raph is a crazy Raph."

"He cant stay mad for long… Besides, he needs it. He'll burn the energy off while he's chasing Mikey."

"What about you?"

"I was supposed be the idea girl. Its not my fault Leo decided to have patrol tonight. Worse, nothing even happened!"

"Well that's what you and Mikey get for pranking Raph."

Cho pouts. "You're supposed to be on my side…"

"I am. I;m just stating the facts."

She sticks her tongue out playfully, earning a chuckle from Donnie. "What is the prank anyway?"

A door suddenly slams open outside the lab following heavy footsteps.

"MIKEY!"

Don stares bewilderedly at Cho as she smiles nervously. "I may have left his room covered in fake bugs all over his room."

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

Echoes of Mikey's screams bounce of the sewer walls following crashes and footsteps.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Cho asked nervously.

Another one of Mikey's screams echoes into the lab.

"You can stay here for the week."


End file.
